


Sundays

by klutzysurgeon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Lazy Morning Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzysurgeon/pseuds/klutzysurgeon
Summary: Law thinks the best feeling is waking up beside his boyfriend on lazy Sunday mornings when neither of them has to rush out of bed. Afterthismorning, Rocinante is rather inclined to agree. (Literally just fluff and smut you guys, I love them.)





	Sundays

Rocinante blearily opens his eyes to the sensation of warm lips on his, lazily wrapping an arm around the boy leaning over him. “Mm… Morning, Law,” he smiles, pulling Law down against his chest.

“Good morning,” Law murmurs, tucking in against his neck and pressing another kiss to the skin there, following up with several soft, feather-light presses.

It’s unusual but not unwelcome, Rocinante subconsciously tilting his head away to expose more skin. Law follows the unspoken cue and works his way up further, kissing harder at a spot between the blonde’s ear and neck that leaves the man squirming. “What’s got you feeling so affectionate today?”

“Hm, no reason,” Law hums, pulling away with a lazy smirk. “Just saying good morning.”

“Well, good morning to you too.” Rocinante pulls him up for a proper kiss, one that Law returns hungrily and catches him off guard with by nipping at his lips, a silent request for him to part them. He does, allowing the kiss to deepen as a tongue slides against his, chasing away the haze of sleep and leaving him wide awake to the feeling of Law maneuvering over top of him without pulling away for a second.

He can feel Law’s warmth on him, the weight not uncomfortable but his breath is coming a little deeper now and he thinks his body may be getting _too_ warm, heating up in response to the hand Law runs across the side of his face. Rocinante breaks the kiss with a heavy sigh of breath, staring up into golden eyes that stare down at him almost like a predator’s. Law sits back, resting his hands on the broad torso before him.

It had taken a while to convince the man to sleep shirtless; Law could never figure out why Rocinante was always wearing some sort of jacket or long-sleeved shirt when he’s always warm as it is. The issue had become clear very quickly once they’d started getting more intimate— he’d been worried about his scars, about what others and especially what Law might think of them. “ _...Damaged goods,_ ” he’d muttered, and Law can’t remember ever feeling so simultaneously angry and sad in his life.

He’s relieved that he’d been able to comfort Rocinante past that, able to convince him that he truly loves every inch of his body. He’s spent many hours lavishing the marks with tender touches to map them out and he does the same now, fingers tracing over the ones on Rocinante’s sides as he works his way up. Gentle hands encircle his wrists halfway through, the blonde swallowing thickly. “W… What are you doing, Law?”

“Didn’t I tell you?”

He pulls his wrists free with a light tug, pinning Rocinante’s hands to the bed and hovering over him and oh, he most _certainly_ looks predatory from this angle. “Just saying good morning. So, lie down for awhile.”

Law lets go to bring his hands back to the man’s chest, leaning down to nip lightly at the scar running down from Rocinante’s shoulder— he jolts at the sensation and Law pulls away with a smirk that leaves him blushing, squeezing his eyes shut at the sight.

Not being able to _see_ him doesn’t stop Law from moving, hands coming up to palm at his chest until he squirms and Law takes that as the sign to switch his attentions, thumbs purposefully toying with his nipples as he rolls the peaked bud between his fingers.

He plants his mouth on one and earns a sharp gasp and an arch of Rocinante’s spine as he drags his tongue over it, sealing his lips around it to suck and nip slightly. When he switches to the other he makes sure to grind his hips down as he shifts, watching smugly as Rocinante covers his mouth with one hand. “Mm, feels good?”

“...It always does when you touch me,” Rocinante mumbles behind his hand, honest statement falling from his lips as easy as ever despite his embarrassment. Law falters for a moment, looking away with tinged cheeks before he moves down the bed, fingers toying with the hem of the blonde’s heart-patterned pyjama bottoms.

“You know, you could sleep without these too,” Law slyly suggests.

“...I don’t think I’d be able to _sleep_ next to you like that,” Rocinante admits with a small laugh. “But you’re welcome to take them off now; it seems like sleeping in isn’t your plan today, is it?”

“Not at all.”

The pyjama bottoms slide off easily, though Law leaves the boxers where they are and earns a quizzical stare for it. Rocinante props himself up on one elbow, taking a moment to admire the view of Law between his legs before he speaks. “I haven’t gotten to touch you at all though, so—”

Law leans down and presses a kiss against the obvious bulge trapped behind only a thin layer of fabric and Rocinante jolts so suddenly he slips, elbow sliding out from under him and landing him back on his pillow with a thud. “Who said you get to do anything right now?” Law asks, grinning smugly. “Just lay down, Cora.”

There’s nothing he can do but comply when Law starts mouthing at him, teasing motions rubbing the fabric against him when he’d much rather be feeling those lips directly. He lets out a faint whine when Law drags his tongue across mercilessly slowly, barely suppressing a jerk of his hips.

Law’s smug satisfaction only grows at seeing Rocinante swell beneath the fabric as he works, straining taut against it and fidgeting on the bed. “Is there something you want, Cora?” Law innocently asks, catching Rocinante’s gaze.

“...Don’t be mean,” Rocinante mumbles, pouting slightly as he squeezes his eyes shut again.

“I’m not,” Law continues in that same innocent tone. “But if you want something, you have to tell me. I’m not a mind reader, you know.”

Rocinante cracks his eyes open to glare, expression ruined by his red-tinged cheeks and comical pout. He huffs, arching his hips up and biting his bottom lip before he speaks. “Take them off? _Please._ ”

Law can’t help the jolt that runs through him at the breathy request, though he does as asked and settles his hands on Rocinante’s bare thighs, tattooed fingers pressing lightly against pale skin. He licks his lips purposefully slowly at the sight of Rocinante spread out before him, cock fully hard and tip beginning to leak.

He bends to lick the droplet away and earns a groan, Rocinante bunching the sheets up in his fists. _“Law,”_ he whines. Law chuckles, patting his thigh softly before running his hands up and down them, bringing one hand up to his length and giving it a few lazy strokes.

“Sorry,” Law says. He isn’t here to tease too much this time; he really does want Rocinante to enjoy himself. “Tell me if you want me to go faster.”

And with that, he falls into a slow rhythm, placing kisses on his lover’s thighs as his hand moves, thumbing into the tip now and again. Rocinante sighs out a soft moan, letting go of the sheets and melting into the touch, to the feel of Law’s hand sliding against him.

He’s nearly about to ask for something a bit more— the slow pacing nice but not likely to go anywhere— when Law’s hand slips away and he mouths up the side, tongue tracing a few faint veins before his lips seal over the tip with a purposeful suck that has Rocinante moaning much louder this time, arching up into the sensation. Law’s mouth always feels heavenly, all the more so when he starts up a slow rhythm again, bobbing up and down and dragging his tongue achingly slowly along the underside with each pass.

It’s strange for Law to be so slow and methodical and while it’s a little agonizing, Rocinante finds he doesn’t mind. He’s content to lie back, staring down with lidded eyes as Law lavishes attention on him, skilful tongue teasing just the right spots and making him groan. “You’re too good at this,” Rocinante mumbles, voice gone rough and thick from desire and it’s just the way Law likes to hear it.

Law pulls away after awhile and Rocinante reflexively whines at the loss, making him chuckle as he reaches into the nightstand drawer. “Don’t worry, I’m just getting something.”

 _Something_ gets uncapped and a slick finger presses against his entrance and _oh._ “Mmgh…” Law puts his mouth back to work as he pushes inside, finger sliding in and out easily as a second joins it, Rocinante subconsciously tilting his hips up for better access. The pacing is still lazy but he sees stars when Law roughly nudges his prostate, motions slow but by no means gentle. _“Law!”_

An innocent hum is the only response he gets, sending vibrations down the length of his cock and leaving him writhing. It isn’t long before he completely loses himself in the sensations, surrendering to Law’s motions. It feels like it goes on forever, a limbo of pleasure assaulting him but that familiar pressure is slowly but surely building, a third finger slipping inside and making him keen.

He doesn’t tip over the edge so much as he does simply slide, a soft orgasm that has his toes curling and breath sighing out in a soft, quiet moan as he spills into Law’s mouth, those slender fingers keeping up the assault and working him through. It leaves him boneless and breathless on the bed, feeling utterly sated as Law slips away. He sucks at the oversensitive tip as if trying to get out every last drop and Rocinante has to lightly swat at him with an incoherent whine, stimulation too much.

Law licks the residue off his lips when he's done, swallowing and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. He wipes his sticky fingers on the sheets figuring he’ll change them later anyway and crawls up to lay next to Rocinante, one arm draped over the man’s broad torso. He finds it a little funny that he’s still in his pyjamas while Rocinante is entirely naked but he’s hardly complaining, enjoying the warmth and blissful expression on the blonde’s face.

Rocinante cracks open unfocused eyes to smile at Law, pulling him close with a contented hum. “I’m not sure what put you in that kind of mood,” Rocinante chuckles, pressing a kiss to Law’s temple, “But it was… _wonderful_. I love you.”

“I’m glad,” Law murmurs. “Love you too.” He settles down against Rocinante’s side, tucking his head in the crook of the other’s neck and letting his eyes close with a small yawn. “Now then, I think I will sleep in after all…”

Any drowsy feelings and plans for sleep are abruptly dashed when Rocinante rolls them over, pinning his arms to the bed and hovering over him. “Oh no you don’t. You said sleeping in wasn’t your plan, remember?” So much for sated; that gaze is hungry and wide awake, smile teasing and suggestive. “My turn now.” 

All Law can think as those warm lips meet his own is that he was right before— they probably would never get any real sleep if Cora was always so conveniently unclothed.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I swear, Caffeine will be updated next! I just _had _to fulfill[Dan's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr) offhand request for "lazy sunday blowjobs or something." I'm back to work now, I promise!! until then, I hope you enjoyed this little fic ♡__


End file.
